The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with dis-closures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
A policy and charging enforcement functionality (PCEF) refers to a technology that enables defining and applying operational and business-related rules in communications networks.